Math  Death Note  CRACK!
by Totally Lost It
Summary: What if L, Mello, and the rest of the gang invaded my math class? Be warned, as crack will follow. Rated T for swearing.


**Math + Death Note = CRACK**

**Summary: What if L, Mello, and the rest of the gang invaded my math class? Be warned, as crack will follow. Rated T for swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. **

**Also, all people except the teachers, the task force, and Watari are 12 or 13.**

Ms. Allgood (my math teacher): Although trapezoids, squares, rectangles, parallelograms, and rhombuses are all quadrilaterals…blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…

Avery (me): Sweet mother of crap, this is boring.

Kaitlyn (my worst enemy): What's your problem, freak?

Avery: Shut up, you stupid _empousa_.

Kaitlyn: What? What did you just call me? Ms. Allgood, hold my earrings. I'm about to go Chuck Norris on this girl!

*bickering continues*

*Mrs. Resa, the Vice Principal, comes in.*

Mrs. Resa: Ms. Allgood?

Ms. Allgood: And parallelograms are characterized by-yes, Mrs. R.?

Mrs. Resa: We have a crapload of new students, and they are all in your class this period, for some reason.

Ms. Allgood: Oh. Kaaayy.

*Death Note characters come in*

Avery: SQUEE! YOU'RE THE CHARACTERS FROM DEATH NOTE! OMIGOD! *glomps L* L! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! SQUEE!

Mary: *looks up* SQUEE! IT'S THE PEOPLE FROM DEATH NOTE! *glomps Mello* MELLO! YOU'RE THE GREATEST! SQUEE!

Kaitlyn: What are you freaks going on about?

Alyssa (my other friend): What's Death Note?

Mary and Avery, in unison: Oh. My.

Mary: Kira.

Avery: L.

L: Um…get off me, please.

Mello: Get the hell away from me before I shoot you!

Mary and Avery, in unison: Sorry.

Ms. Allgood: *eye twitches*

Light: Why won't anyone glomp me? I'm cool, right?

Misa: SQUEE! Misa-Misa will glomp Light! Misa-Misa LOVES Light!

Near: *plays with naked Barbies*

Barbie 1: Do you like waffles?

Barbie 2: Yeah, we like waffles!

Barbie 1: Do you like pancakes?

Barbie 2: Yeah, we like pancakes!

Barbie 1: Do you like French toast?

Barbie 2: Yeah, we like French toast!

Both Barbies: Doo doo da doo, can't wait to get a mouthful! WAFFLES!

Near: *eats naked Barbies* Om nom nom nom nom!

Lisa (another friend): Hi, Near. You're cute.

Near: HEAR THAT, MELLO? I TOLD YOU I'M CUTE!

Mikami: *to Light* God?

Avery: L.

L: Yes, Avery-san?

Avery: Light is Kira!

Light: Screw you, Avery. If Ryuk would give me back my Death Note, I'd-

Matsuda: *pretending to be a plane* WHEE! WHEE! WHEE! I'M AN AIRPLANE!

Tray (total dumb***): Oh yeah, baby.

L: What?

Tray: It's an inside joke.

L: Um…allright.

Avery: L, you look like a panda.

*entire class stops*

Paulina: Omigosh, he's a panda!

Kaylan (Kay-LEE-On): He's very panda-like, isn't he?

*murmurs of agreement*

Light: *Explaining Death Note to Alyssa*

Alyssa: So, you and L aren't gay lovers?

Light: No.

Alyssa: Are you sure?

Light: *facepalms*

L: I'M STRAIGHT, YOU PERVERTS!

Matt: *starts smoking*

L: *smokes Smarties*

Ms. Allgood: Good Lord, what is going on here?

L: It's very simple. We are all in a fanfic and are therefore extremely OOC.

Edward Cullen: I'M GAY!

Everyone: We all know, Edward.

Justin Bieber: I'm gay, too!

Everyone: We all know, Justin.

Edward and Justin: *disappear*

Near: HOLY MOTHER OF BISCUITS!

L: What is it, Near-chan?

Near: In Health, we're learning…Sexual Education.

L: *gasps in horror*

Avery and Mary: *giggling*

Mello: I'M A CUCUMBER!

Matt: UNICORNS ON RUNESCAPE ARE LEVEL 15!

Kaitlyn: O.o

Avery: I LOVE L! HE'S AWESOME AND CUTE AND-

L: You are insane.

Avery: I know! It's so much fun!

Light: L is insaner.

L: Insaner, really?

Jesus Christ: OMG. What did my dad do?

God: Hey! One of the seraphs gave me some crack!

L: *looks up in wonder* God is a crackhead?

God: Yup.

Ms. Allgood: *spontaneously combusts*

Matsuda: ahthrjkejt hmrjhbwjntgjkrgjk;ltgjk;rgjklh gntjkghjnhr tnjhrtjkjkthrth rtn jhrtjnhgnrjkbnf gijhsnkblrgjkhgjm bsk/hlji owjrigo 'nib68i roew44nf vcdjk gbdha nvjhfbdvf!

Mary: Mello… *glomps Mello*

Mello: Not again…

L: Oh noes! My cupcake died!

Avery: NO! NOT THE CUPCAKES!

Mikami: Ryuk!

Ryuk: APPLES!

Avery: What the L is wrong with us?

God: I toldja, I'm on crack.

Avery: *nods* That makes sense.

Aizawa's afro: Wazzuuuuuuuuuup? *Scary Movie style*

Soichiro's mustache: So, are you alone?

Aizawa's afro: Yo, Kira, pick up the phone!

Light: Wazzuuuuuuuuuup?

Soichiro's mustache: Wazzuuuuuuuuuu-

Light: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Aizawa's afro: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

L: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Avery: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Mary: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Alyssa" *still has no idea what's going on*

Aizawa's afro: So, what are you up to?

Soichiro's mustache: Just hanging around, chilling, killing.

Aizawa's afro: True…true…

Mary: At first, I was like, ROTFLMAO, but then I realized she was dead…

Mello: What?

Mary: Nothing.

Avery: Mary's just insane, that's all…

Mello:…

Near: I play with more than just toys…

Watari: WTF?

Near: IDK.

L: Why are you two speaking in text-language?

Near: ROFTL!

Watari: Liek, IDK, dude. IDK…

L: Um…

Avery: Uh… *glomps L*

L: Really? Again?

Avery: Yeah. I'm a fangirl, whaddya expect?

Mello: *blows things up*

*More pandemonium*

Later….

My Mom: How was school.

Avery: Meh. The usual.

L: *pops up out of nowhere* Hi!

My Mom: Uh… *eyes twitches*

Mary: Hey, just like Ms. Allgood!

L: No! Not more crack!

FIN


End file.
